Birthday Surprise
by charl88
Summary: Paige gets a surprise on her 40th birthday that makes her day extra special. But who is the surprise from? Paigecentric


Birthday Surprise

**Birthday Surprise**

Paige sighed as she began cleaning up the room from the mess of paper plates, present wrappings and toys. It was her 40th birthday and she was alone. She had been alone since her and Henry had split from each other the year before. They had fallen out of love with each other and so decided that the best thing to do was split. Henry was still in her life though because of their 3 kids, 10 year old Henry Jr and twin 7 year old girls Grace and Leah.

Looking after the kids was tough for Paige because she had to often go and save a charge but she loved being with them every moment she had. And she had to keep an extra eye on them all the time to make sure that they didn't use their powers to wreck the house. She knew they would all have powers but that didn't make it any easier when their first signs of powers began to show. And having to explain to them about magic and about their destiny was difficult. But now her kids finally understood that magic wasn't a toy, although occasionally they did like to use their powers on each other.

Henry found it harder because he was a mortal and hadn't understood magic but he tried his best to take care of the kids and Paige couldn't deny that he wasn't a great father, because he was. They just fell out of love, that couldn't be helped. But they had stayed friends and often met up weekly for coffee. Henry had come to her party and brought his new girlfriend along with him. Paige was happy for him but it hurt her a little to see him with someone else but she couldn't be jealous. Paige had had a small 40th party with her family. She didn't want anything big and she was glad that her sisters had listened to her for once and hadn't thrown her a big massive do.

She picked up the toys from the floor and placed them back onto the table. She looked around the room. It was lonely, the kids were in bed and everybody had gone home, leaving Paige to be alone. She threw the rubbish bag into the corner and went to the kitchen. She knew the perfect remedy for being alone. Hot Chocolate. She would make herself a large hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows and sit in front of the TV watching an old sappy movie. That was Paige's idea of a perfect night in. Well, when you didn't have someone to spend a night in with that is. And she hadn't. She hadn't dated since she and Henry had split. Her excuse was because she was too busy being a Whitelighter and a mother but her sisters didn't believe her. They knew the real reason was because she hadn't fully moved on from Henry.

Whilst she was preparing her Hot Chocolate so thought about what she had achieved before she had turned forty. One, she had discovered that she had sisters. This had come as a big shock to her as she was used to being an only child. It took her a while to adjust to the fact that she had sisters but now she was as close as ever with them. She even felt as though she was connected to the other sister that had died, but had never known. She liked having someone else in her life, someone that she was able to get advice from (being the youngest), someone she could look upto, someone she could rely on when she needed them.

Two, she was a witch. When she had discovered that she had sisters, she also discovered that she was a witch, and that she had powers and that her job was to save innocents from Demons, Warlocks and other creatures of darkness. That was a difficult thing to get used. All her life, Paige hadn't believed in magic, and then out of the blue she finds out that she is half Whitelighter and has magical powers. Now that she had finally embraced her destiny and her powers she had gained full Whitelighter status.

Three, she was a mother. Paige had had three beautiful kids with Henry. Henry Jr, who was now 10 and looked the spitting image of his father and Grace and Leah who looked more like Phoebe than Paige. Paige found it difficult being a mother at first having to battle kids and Demons but she had seen Piper do it and knew that she could. Then when the twins came she found it easier to cope with. Until they got their powers that was.

Finally when her drink was made she went back into the livingroom and sat down on the sofa. She placed her drink upon the table and picked up the DVD remote. She pressed play and was shocked to find that "High School Musical" was playing. She giggled to herself and got up to change the DVD. Grace and Leah were big fans of the movie and wouldn't stop watching it. Paige smiled as she remembered all the times that they would nag her to let them watch it until she gave in. She put the DVD back into the case and searched for the DVD that she wanted to watch. _Sense and Sensibility_. When the DVD was in she turned off the lights and snuggled up on the sofa with a cushion and her Hot Chocolate and started to watch the movie.

XXXXX

Paige was half way through the movie and on her second cup of Hot Chocolate when she heard a voice behind her. "Paige?". Paige recognised that voice, the deep, sexy, very masculine voice. She turned around and found herself looking at a very cute Kyle Brody. She couldn't believe how much he had changed since she had last saw him 13 years ago. He had lost some weight and he had let his hair grow, making him look extremely cute.

She stood up "Kyle?"

Kyle smiled back "Yeah it's me Paige"

Paige moved closer to him "W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you happy birthday. You look great by the way" Kyle took a step closer to Paige. He felt his heart miss a beat. The same way it used to when he was with her before. Kyle never stopped the way he felt towards her, but he had become a Whitelighter and so couldn't see her. But he was allowed to, on this day.

"So do you" Paige took another step closer so that the two were standing extremely close. Paige looked up into his brown eyes and instantly felt herself letting go. She had missed Kyle a lot and now that he was here again made her want to kiss him all the more.

"Happy birthday Paige" Kyle said as he leant down and placed a kiss upon Paige's soft lips.

Paige returned the kiss deeper and wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck.

This definitely made her day special.


End file.
